M45A1
}} The M45A1 is an American Pistol variant of the M1911. It is unlocked at Rank 34 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The M45 MEUSOC (Marine Expeditionary Unit; Special Operations Capable is the modernized version of the M1911A1 to meet new requirements of the modern warfare. The M45 is originally hand selected old M1911A1 from the US government storage, then get upgraded with after-market grip safeties, a rounded hammer, ambidextrous thumb safeties, lighter triggers, improved high-visibility sights, accurized match-grade barrels, rubber grips, front cocking-serrations, and improved stainless steel magazine. The M45A1, designated as Close Quarter Battle Pistol (CQBP), is an ungraded variant of the M45 MEUSOC. The gun uses the Colt 1911 Rail Gun, the "Rail" stand for the under barrel accessory rail, instead of the surplus M1911A1 and incorporate with all of the feature from the M45 MEUSOC. In-Game ''General Information Coming Soon. Usage & Tactics'' The M45A1 should be considered as an alternative to the M1911. While possessing a lower maximum range, this is balanced out by featuring 10+1 round magazine as opposed to the M1911's 8+1. This makes the weapon better against larger amounts of enemies within Close-Quarters-Combat (CQC) and overall at most engagement distances and types. Due to its low Time-To-Kill (TTK) in CQC, it's recommended that the M45A1 is used at point-blank range engagements (up to 20 studs), where the user will manage to take advantage of the high maximum damage. However, the M45A1 is also very good at range, due to its 4-Shot-Kill (SK) potential past 60 studs. Despite this, the recoil of the M45A1, much like the M1911, makes spamming at longer ranges problematic, due to the sharp, high recoil per shot. Attaching a Muzzle Brake will help to reduce the vertical recoil. It's also recommended that the user takes advantage of the M45A1 being able to use the Coyote Sight, which allows for better target acquisition. The M45A1 is also able to attach a Flashlight, which is helpful in dark corridors where a user's vision is hindered. These attachments can be very beneficial to the user and should be taken advantage of. ''Conclusion Although possessing a lower maximum range than its M1911 counterpart, the M45A1 is a well balanced, high damage, high firerate pistol that greatly helps out at most engagements and ranges. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * Higher capacity than the rivalling M1911. * Good damage. * 2SK ability. * Quick reload time for a pistol. * Clean iron sights. Cons: * Lacks a torso multiplier. * Suppressors remove the 2SK ability. * Inferior 2SK range to the M1911 (20 studs vs. the M1911's 30 studs). * Loud firing sound. * High ADS recoil when spammed. Trivia * The representation in-game appears to be a heavily customized M45A1. ** There is a tribal engraving on the slide. (See M45A1/Gallery.) ** A normal M45A1's finish is tanned. The slide on this M45A1 is gray. ** It lacks an ambidexterous thumb safety. ** The letters "HYPO" are extruded from the magazine. *** Supposedly this makes this M45A1 HypocriticalDragon's personal pistol. * The standard magazine for the M45A1 holds only 7 rounds. The model in game used an extended magazine. * In the test place, the M45A1 has a unique reload animation where the player flipped the magazine before loading into the pistol. It was removed before the weapon was added to the main game. * Currently, this is the only pistol that can equip the Coyote Sight. **This is also the only secondary that can equip a Flashlight. * As of 3.5.2, equipping a skin on slot 2 will remove the ironsights. * In the test place, the rank required to unlock this gun was 350 ** In the test place, the M45A1 was also an admin only weapon Category:Pistols Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Article stubs Category:Under Construction articles Category:Weaponry